tankerfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
There are well over 20 classes in the game of Tanker. They are seperated into two classes: Rogue and Defense. 4.0 introduced 3 new classes with the beginning of Season 2: Dreadnoughts, Battleships, it's "sister" Battlecruiser, and Flagship. Rogue Tankette Health: Between 40-80 Damage: Between 45-75 Tankettes are the first tank a new player has. They are tiny, ranging between 2.5 to 3 m and are one of the weakest classes in the game despite the odds. The very first tankette, and arguably the most owned one, is the Grasshopper. Ranger Health: Between 95-138 Damage: Between 60-90 Rangers despite being classified a Rogue, are often treated as if they are Defense. They range between the average 4.5 meters to 6.5 meters, and the sixth strongest. The very first Ranger tank is the Sherman, though many people chose the more stronger Abrams. It's the first class to have Attachments equipped. Infantry Health: Between 144-156, highest known 207 Damage: Usually 70-110 Infantry are a worst-case-scenario for the stronger Cruiser, Puller and sometimes light Carriers. They range in size from 5 meters to 5.8 meters and usually resemble a cannon, mortar or in the case of the Pipeliner, pipes or missile launchers. The very first Infantry tank is the Seagull I. Ironically, it resembles a pelican. Mortar Health: Between 75-100 Damage: Usually 250-300 Mortars sacrifice strength for damage. According to Automann, a statistics bot, Mortars in a fight tend to be the most destroyed as seen in a "study"; a game that lasted for 20 minutes reported 48 Mortars destroyed, beating Infantry at 37 and Carriers at 22. The very first Mortar tank is the Pipeliner. It's also the most recent class, splitting 13 Infantry tanks into the new Mortar class. Missile Launcher Health: Between 300 and 380 Damage: 200-299 Missile Launchers are the opposite of Mortars. They appear to not sacrifice any stats, but many report Missile Launchers to be the most vulnerable Rogue class tank. In the study above, although not much (17 destroyed), there was a damage counter; counting at 18,779,645 damage, Missile Launchers had controlled about 62% of the damage (half of the amount of damage; 12,443,287 is a rough estimate). The very first M.L. is often debated to be the Katyusha, Goblet or Barrage Knight. Electric Health: 500 Damage: 200-600, depending on class and length of charge Often called the strongest non-Supporter weapon, Electric tanks wield the power of charged fire in order to get higher damage. While tiny tanks such as the MAChETE fire damage ranging at 225 max are tiny, super tanks such as the Stomper and EMP can wield damage into the 600 or, in the study once again, 1300 (it's likely the Laserbeam attachment, which doubles the power of a Electric tank by 2.3x was added), which can one-shot almost every tank. But then again, Carriers. The very first Electric tank was the then-unmoved Lightning Bolt. Reflector Health: 600 (2x with it's shield) Damage: Cannot fire (reflects projectiles) Reflectors are called one of the worst classes in the game due to their inability to fire, their nearly-powerful strength and the ability to dodge projectiles unless the shield is not facing your direction making them a difficult target to strike. Many tanks such as the ODIN can fire Orbital Strikes or above shells onto the enemy, which bypasses the rule (they cannot pull their shield up or down). The very first Reflector tank is rumored to be the Deflector, but the developer has confirmed it was the EMP, pre-Maus. Thruster Health: 1475 (4425 with shield, since debuffed to 2212) Damage: Cannot fire (wields charging into enemies as main weapon) Thrusters are one of the strongest tanks despite their inability to fire. They are able to launch themselves at the enemy with their strapped-on jet thruster. The very first Thruster tank was the Beep Beep, a play on the iconic Wil E. Coyote catchphrase. Factory Health: 4000 Damage: Cannot fire (tank spawner) Factories are a mobile spawnpoint for tanks. It has a 20 second delay (since debuffed to around 15 seconds) to spawn and Factories are often unable to move. They are a temporary Carrier with Fighters surrounding them until their despawn of 10 seconds after it's deployment. The very first Factory (since then called "Builder") was called the Furnace. Carrier Health: 12000-100,000 Damage: Depends on class The bulk of the threat, Carriers (formerly called "Dreadnought", "Flagship" and is soon to be renamed "Capital") are one of the largest tanks in the game. With the ability to deploy permanent Fighters, Carriers are often called a bad idea when you're fighting them. They also are one of the most promoted types, over 20 promoted during ROBLOX Events. The very first Carrier that is known of to have a model is the Nimitz, though proposals including Tamato (a land version of the infamous Japanese battleship, Yamato) and This Marck (Bismarck, the infamous German battleship, on wheels). Freighter Removed Health: 4250 Damage: Cannot fire The former Freighters were made up when the Corko Ship was modeled. They have no purpose but it was likely Freighters were to carry Tanks were around. The developer has later confirmed their purpose was to haul cargo in a fashion simular to resource ships. They were formally called Tankers (a play on words of the game's name and oil tankers) and Kargoes. Dreadnought Health: 7000-14000 Damage: 1200-1950 Dreadnoughts are one of the first T2s a player can get during their experiences with Tanker. They are one of the more medium-type vehicles. The first ever Dreadnought was Vortex, although the forgotten Switch is considered one. Battleship Health: 15250-19435 Damage: 2725-6400 Although not considered an actual battleship, they are one of the more bulkier Tank types. Battleships have enough horsepower to overthrow a Dreadnought and some cases Carriers. The first ever considered battleship was the Titanic after it's moving from Carrier. Battlecruiser Health: 16150 - 19580 Damage - 3100 - 7950 Battlecruisers are the more rarer and stronger versions of Battleships. 4.0's first addition to this class hasn't been made yet, but it's generally assumed the Vortex will be moved soon. Mothership Health: 23.27b - 1.45 qd Damage: 2.61b - 1.85o. Overthrowing the Carrier, the Mothership has come to stay. Now officially Tanker's strongest class type, Motherships can have health ranging in the quadrillions. The first Mothership was the Allure. Defense